WeasleyGranger Wedding
by la2ur2a
Summary: Your presence is request to the wedding of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. RR Sequel to An Engagment to Remember.


Ron stood in front of the full length mirror nervously. He felt uncomfortable wearing this so called tuxedo. Fred and George were right he looked like a red haired penguin. "What was I thinking?" Ron asked Harry who stood with him. "I don't think I can keep her happy Harry."

"Well…" Harry started, "It's more of a walk in a park then marrying a girl with five protective brothers. I'm dead meat either way if Ginny isn't happy." Ron just chuckled. He knew that was what Harry was getting at. It was true though if Ginny wasn't happy with him he would be doomed.

There was a soft knock at the door and Ginny entered wearing a lovely dark blue dress. It had beautiful sparkling decors attached randomly on the dress and the dress was held on to Ginny by two spaghetti straps. Harry's jaw dropped. Ron just smiled at his sister.

"It's about time." Ginny said softly knowing Ron was nervous, "Hermione looks beautiful." She smiled and hugged Ron, "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say." Ron said

"Ron I've been married for almost a year now." Ginny said matter of factly, "Harry thinks it's the best thing ever. Don't you Harry?" Ginny asked glaring at Harry for the right answer.

"Oh yeah." Harry said smiling and moved towards her, "Best thing ever. There are some… advantages to being married." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her on the lips, "You know you look gorgeous right?" Harry held her hand knowing that she was scared of going in front people looking like this, "Say what are you doing tonight?" Harry joked.

"Not in front of Ron!"

"What did you say Potter?" Ron spat as he heard the last part. Ginny gave Ron an innocent smile and told him sternly, "Ron your going to get married in like two minutes you should be getting to the alter. And you Mr. Potter," Ginny paused to link her arm with Harry's, "your coming with me." Ron and Hermione didn't want the matron of honor coming down the aisle by herself. So Harry quickly agreed to escort her. Not that he would have argued anyways but it was his job as best man. Ron and Hermione decided that they were only other people who should be up there with them, besides the minister.

Harry gave Ron a reassuring smile. Harry had hoped that his advice to Ron didn't scare him. Harry had learned quickly after marrying Ginny that she was right no matter what. Even the one occasion where her brothers had been involved… Come to think of it that was when he learned the first rule of marriage. "Ginny is always right."

Ron nodded as he went out another door that led straight to the altar. Harry murmured, "How long do you think it will be before he learns the first rule of marriage?"

Ginny knew what he was referring to and giggled, "Harry have a little faith in him. Yes Ron can have the amount of sympathy as a spoon but he can manage to make things up in wonderful ways." Ginny finished.

Harry smiled as Hermione appeared. Ginny was right beautiful described Hermione perfectly. A snow white strapless dress clung to Hermione. Like Ginny's dress it had décor but in patterns.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Harry beamed. Ginny smiled, as Hermione's father came to escort her down the aisle. The wedding was done muggle style for Hermione's family. The wizarding law respected muggle style marriages.

Harry and Ginny smiled as they walked down the aisle in silence. Ron look pale and quite nervous. Harry and Ginny parted once they reached the end of the aisle. There was a few moments of silence before Mr. Granger and Hermione appeared at the back. Hermione smiled nervously as everyone turned around when the wedding march struck up. To Ron and Hermione that walk last forever.

Mr. Granger led Hermione to Ron and placed her hand in his. He smiled at his son-in-law and kissed his daughter on the cheek with a murmur of "I love you princess."

The minster, a short bald man began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." From there are on it was all tradition. The part that everyone was nervous about was the vows.

"I, Ronald Weasley promise to take you Hermione Granger, in sickness and in health, for poor or for rich, in good times and bad." Ron paused then improved where he should have stopped, "I promise to shelter you, keep you company, and to always have a shoulder to cry on." Ron turned to Harry who smiled as he gave him Hermione's wedding ring. It was a very simple 24 karate gold band with little diamonds placed around it.

Hermione had said the traditional vows then exchanged her bouquet with Ginny for Ron's wedding ring. Ron's was just a 24 karate gold band. But it held a greater meaning for such a simple ring.

"If anyone objects to this marriage between this two lovers please speak your peace now." The preacher stated looking solemnly at the audience. There was no arguments. "May I be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!" There was a loud thunder of applause and cheering throughout the church. Ron and Hermione kissed and ran up the aisle leaving Ginny and Harry wondering why they were in such in a hurry.

"I love you." Ron said as they were at the end of the aisle taking congratulations from many guest. Hermione smiled and leaned into his chest knowing that this was the beginning of many more happy memories.

A/N: I hope this story lived up to its expectations! I am thinking that there will be more of these stories. And the best way to let me know if I have your support is to REVIEW!


End file.
